1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transfer system for conducting information providing services. The information transfer system includes a passage checking apparatus for checking passage through a gate using an IC (integrated circuit) card.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, IC cards internally including a semiconductor chip have been increasingly utilized as cards used for passing through automated ticket gates, instead of magnetic cards. Moreover, the information interface of the IC card is changing from a contact type to a non-contact type. As a result, battery-less IC cards are becoming widespread.
However, the use of conventional IC cards has been considerably limited. For example, a conventional IC card serving as a ticket can be used only for an automated ticked gate. Moreover, it has been generally difficult for an IC card user to see the information stored in his/her IC card.